Second Chances II: A Two Way Street
by NickyM96
Summary: [MSR/AU] Sequel to Second Chances. Just because a woman has a child, that doesn't make her a mother.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Second Chances II - A Two Way Street  
Author - Henle Girl  
Rating - PG  
Category - Mulder/Scully Romance, Alternate Universe  
Summary - Sequel to Second Chances. AU. Just because a woman   
has a child, that doesn't make her a mother.   
Disclaimer - The characters don't belong to me. I'm just   
borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be   
returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants   
to borrow them next, when I'm done.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! Henle_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ritz Carlton Lobby  
Pentagon City, VA  
  
The women all laugh at the poor excuse of a joke the chairperson   
makes. All except for one. Margaret Scully takes another sip of   
her tea, trying hard to avoid rolling her eyes at the group of   
people that surrounds her. Every year, she subjects herself to   
these types of luncheons to solicit funds for her church's youth   
advocacy program. These events are more of a way for these women   
to show off how much money they're giving away. They have taken   
the love out of charity.  
  
With another sigh, she gazes longingly out into the mall,   
watching the people flit back and forth and wishing she were with   
them. Wishing she were anywhere except with a bunch of stuck up,   
pretentious women she's forced to make nice with. And as if her   
silent prayers were answered, she suddenly sees the perfect way   
to make her escape. With a smile, she turns to her companions   
and excuses herself, walking briskly through the lobby and out   
into the mall.  
  
"Fox," she calls out, smiling and waving when the man turns   
around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Scully," he smiles. "It's good to see you. Getting   
a little shopping done?"  
  
"I wish. I'm here on church business so to speak. But I'm glad   
to get away." She looks at his packages and sees a lady's   
handbag as well as bags from several women's clothing stores.   
"Is Dana here with you?"  
  
"No. She's . . . " He's interrupted by another woman coming up   
with him, pushing a baby stroller. Margaret looks in confusion   
at the two, wondering what's going on.  
  
"Fox, I can't decide on which frame to get. Which one do you   
like?" she asks, before looking up and seeing that he's busy.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were speaking with   
someone."  
  
"That's okay, Serena. It's time you two met. Serena, this is   
Mrs. Scully," he introduces.  
  
"You're Dana's mom," Serena smiles, offering her hand to Mrs.   
Scully's to shake. "It's so nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Margaret says, trying hard to hide her   
shock at seeing Mulder with a woman other than her daughter.   
"So, you and Dana know each other?"  
  
"Of course," Serena giggles her girl like giggle. "She's turned   
out to be one of the best friends I ever had. And Samantha   
adores her."  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"My daughter," Serena explains, letting Mrs. Scully get a look   
inside the stroller.   
  
"We're here to pick up some pictures she had taken. Among other   
things," Mulder says, looking at his sister and holding up all   
the packages in his arms.  
  
"That's what you get coming to the mall with a woman, Fox,"   
Serena giggles again, bringing a smile to Mulder's face.  
  
With a sinking feeling, Mrs. Scully can see how much he adores   
this woman. She's happy for him, but still sad at what it means   
in the long run.  
  
"Maybe you can help, Mrs. Scully. You have grandkids, right?   
Which one of these frames do you like?" Serena asks.  
  
"I like that one," she says, pointing to one of the frames on the   
page. "But that's just me. I like simple. Who's the frame   
for?"  
  
"My mother," Mulder tells her. "Even though she may not approve   
of Serena, that doesn't change the fact that Samantha's her only   
grandchild."  
  
This time she can't hide the disappointment on her face. There's   
a child involved. That means things are serious with Mulder and   
this girl.  
  
"Mrs. Scully. What's wrong?" Mulder asks her, noticing the look   
on her face. "Are you sick?"  
  
"No," she says, trying to paste on a smile. "I was just . . .   
caught off guard meeting Serena. Dana didn't tell me about . . .   
the uh . . . situation."  
  
"She didn't? That's strange. She was there when I met Serena,"   
Mulder says.  
  
"And she doesn't have a . . . problem?" Mrs. Scully wants to   
know.  
  
"Why would she?" Mulder asks, his confusion growing more and more   
by the second.  
  
"Well, it's just . . . and don't get me wrong, Serena. You seem   
like a very nice young lady, but . . ."  
  
"It's me, isn't it? You can't get past my skin color," Serena   
guesses.  
  
"What? No. That's not it at all," Mrs. Scully shakes her head.   
"I promise it has nothing to do with that. Like I said, Serena,   
you seem like a very nice *young* lady. Very young," she says   
again, making sure to emphasize the word. When it doesn't look   
like they're understanding what she's saying, she decides to just   
come right out and say it. "For Heaven's sake. She looks young   
enough to be your daughter, Fox."  
  
"I never really thought about it, but she probably is," he   
shrugs. "I was already in college when my mother had her, so I   
guess technically I'm old enough to be . . . "  
  
"Wait, did you say your mother? So that would make Serena your   
sister." Mrs. Scully's eyes are comically wide and all of a   
sudden, Serena lets out a big, relieved laugh at the sight and at   
the realization of what's really bothering the woman.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Mrs. Scully, you thought Fox and I were dating, didn't you?"   
Serena smiles.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed," the older woman blushes. "I saw you two   
and jumped to the wrong conclusions."  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Serena tells her. "I'm just sorry I   
jumped to the conclusion that you had a problem with me because   
of my race."  
  
"No, I told you that wasn't it. I was actually happy for Fox   
when I saw how happy you made him. But at the same time, I got   
really sad. Fox, I always hoped that someday you and Dana would   
stop being so stubborn and admit to each other how you really   
feel. When I saw you and Serena together with the baby, I also   
saw my dream die. Silly, right?"  
  
"Not so silly, Mrs. Scully," Mulder says, pulling her into a hug.   
He gives her a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.   
"I have the same dreams as you. I'll see what I can do to make   
them come true."  
  
He pulls away and winks at her, watching a huge smile spread   
across her face. She bids them good-bye and heads back to her   
luncheon, walking with a bit more pep in her step. Perhaps   
there's hope after all for her baby girl. With Fox on the case,   
she knows it's only a matter of time before those wedding bells   
are ringing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully looks up from her book when Mulder walks into the   
apartment, a mischievous looking grin pasted on his face.   
  
"I've got a bone to pick with you, young lady," he says, his grin   
widening.  
  
"Young lady? What are you, my mother now?" she asks, raising an   
eyebrow at him.   
  
"Not exactly," he says, leaning over the back of the couch where   
she's sitting to place a kiss on her lips. "But it's interesting   
you should mention her. Since it's obvious there are a few   
things that you have *forgotten* to mention to her."  
  
"I take it you ran into my mom at the mall," she guesses.  
  
"Um hmm," he nods, sitting down next to her. He smiles to   
himself at the feeling of her snuggling up to him. "And she   
seemed very . . . surprised seeing me with Serena."  
  
"I understand her being surprised. But she was happy, right?"  
  
"After it was all explained to her," he nods again. "You see,   
your dear mother assumed that Serena and I were dating. And   
let's just say that she was less than cordial to her when they   
met."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Scully asks, cringing at the very thought.   
"I hope she didn't offend Serena."  
  
"Not quite. But Serena misinterpreted your mother's cold   
politeness and assumed she had a problem with Serena's race. But   
then we all realized that the real problem your mother had with   
Serena was how she seemed to be my girlfriend."  
  
"But why would my mother care who you dated?"  
  
"Apparently, I'm quite the catch," he starts, getting a smug leer   
on his face, "She can't imagine anyone better for her precious   
baby girl than me."  
  
He laughs at the dubious look on her face.  
  
"Okay, seriously," he laughs. "She said that she just always   
pictured the two of us together. Seeing me with Serena, she   
thought there would be no chance at that. And she was   
disappointed."  
  
"I guess I buy that. Mom has always liked you," she says with a   
yawn.  
  
"Am I boring you?" he asks her, the humor evident in his voice.  
  
"No, just tired," she yawns again.   
  
"You should go to bed," he suggests, kissing her on her forehead   
before standing from his seat next to her.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asks, a small pout already forming on her   
lips.  
  
"I thought you had plans with your mom tomorrow."  
  
"She's picking me up for mass and then we're doing brunch   
afterwards. But you can still stay."  
  
"What about your mom? I realized today that Serena wasn't the   
only thing you haven't told her about. She has no idea we're   
together," he reminds her, a slightly accusing tone in his voice.  
  
"I thought we agreed to keep it secret for a little while. Just   
until we got used to the idea ourselves. And especially until we   
knew we wouldn't encounter any other danger when the powers that   
be learn about us."   
  
"Scully, I've loved you for a long time now," he smiles, kissing   
her lips gently. "And whether they know it or not, any time   
anything happens to you, it hurts all the same. Besides, this is   
your mother we're talking about. I think she deserves to know   
that she's raised such a beautiful and loving daughter that has   
made me happier than I've ever been in my whole life."  
  
"You're probably right," she nods, agreeing with him. "I think   
she'd be happy for us. How about you meet us for brunch and we   
can tell her then?"  
  
They both smile, sealing the deal with a kiss before heading off   
to bed. Scully is content with the fact that for once,   
everything in her life is as it should be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nine hours later, she's not feeling quite the same way. She   
squints at the fragments of her alarm clock littering her bedroom   
floor. She vaguely remembers kicking something off the   
nightstand when things got a little steamy between her and Mulder   
after they went to bed. She sees now that it was her alarm   
clock. The one that was supposed to wake her up hours ago to   
send Mulder home before her mother arrived.  
  
"Get up, Mulder," she growls, delivering a sharp elbow jab to his   
ribs. "We overslept."  
  
"Morning, Baby," he says in his scratchy morning voice, leaning   
over to attempt to kiss her.  
  
"Don't 'Baby' me," she hisses, pushing him away from her before   
jumping out the bed. "My mother will be here any minute. Get up   
and get out!"  
  
"Scully, what . . ." he stopped by his pants flying through the   
air and landing on his head. He has to duck to avoid the shoe   
that comes his way next. "Scully," he whines.  
  
She looks over at the bed and sees the pathetic, confused look on   
his face. She can't resist that face. It's like a little boy   
getting yelled at by his mommy for no apparent reason.   
Instantly, all anger leaves her. Besides, it's not his fault   
they're running late. Well, not *entirely* his fault anyway.   
She still doesn't know where he learned to do . . . that thing he   
did that got her all worked up last night, she thinks with a   
blush.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baby," she says sweetly, sitting down next to him on   
the bed. "Let's start over." She leans over and captures his   
mouth in a good morning kiss that leaves him panting for more.   
  
"That's a much better wake up call," he smiles, pulling her down   
on top of him. He lures her into another kiss, using his hands   
to divest her of the robe she had just put on. Neither of them   
notice anything going on around them. They're startled back to   
reality by a loud gasp coming from the doorway.  
  
"Oh," a blushing Mrs. Scully squeaks as she stands in shock. She   
watches with some amusement as her daughter scrambles off the   
naked man beneath her and pulls her robe tight around her body.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Sunday, Dana. Mass? Brunch? I came to pick you up," Mrs.   
Scully explains.   
  
"I know that," Scully says, rolling her eyes. "But what are you   
doing in here? In my bedroom?"  
  
"I guess I could ask you the same question." Mrs. Scully puts her   
hands on her hips and looks pointedly at her now embarrassed   
daughter and then to the equally embarrassed Mulder still in the   
bed.   
  
"We overslept," Mulder tries to explain.  
  
"Right," Mrs. Scully says sarcastically. "I may be old, but   
sleeping is not what I walked in on."  
  
Mulder and Scully both drop their heads in shame and miss the   
amused grin that Mrs. Scully can no longer keep from her face.   
They both look up when they hear the laughter erupt from her   
lips.  
  
"Relax, Dana," she laughs. "Before Mulder thinks I raised a   
prude."  
  
"Mom," she gasps in shock, her face reddening more than she ever   
thought possible.  
  
"A prude she's not, Mrs. Scully," Mulder adds to the teasing,   
finally seeing the humor in the situation.  
  
"Mulder," Scully gasps again. She opens her mouth to say   
something to her mother, but changes her mind and storms off to   
the bathroom in a huff.  
  
"Looks like I ruined the morning you two had planned," Mrs.   
Scully says, sounding truly sorry.  
  
"She's just embarrassed," he smiles. "Can you excuse us? Give   
us a few minutes to get decent?" He looks down at just the   
blanket he's wearing and hears her chuckle again.  
  
"Don't bother. I'll leave you two alone. Tell Dana that based   
on what I walked in on, I know she'll have plenty to confess,"   
she laughs. "But we'll never make it on time if I wait for her.   
I'll go to mass by myself and we can meet later for lunch. Fox,   
you should come too. And invite your sister along. I'd love to   
get to know her."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Scully," he smiles. "I'd like that too."  
  
He waves to her as she walks out the door and listens for the   
closing of the outer door before venturing out of the bed. He   
goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door, calling out the   
Scully.  
  
"She's gone," he says, waiting for a response. "She told us to   
get back to what we were doing and to enjoy ourselves."  
  
"She did not," Scully gasps, opening the door. When she sees the   
smirk on his face she playfully hits him on the arm. "You are   
such a liar, Fox Mulder."  
  
"Okay," he laughs. "Maybe she didn't say that."  
  
"Oh, I *know* she didn't say that. In fact, I'm shocked she's   
not dragging me to the priest for confession as we speak."  
  
"She did mention something about confession," he says with a   
chuckle that turns into full blown laughter when he sees her   
blush again.  
  
"Don't laugh, Mulder. I am so embarrassed. That has never   
happened to me before. How would you feel if your mother walked   
in on you having sex?"  
  
"Number one, we weren't having sex . . . yet," he smirks. "And   
based on the look on your face, we're not going to finish what we   
started, are we?"  
  
"Brilliant deduction, G-man."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought," he sighs. "Anyway, the second   
thing is that I've had a similar experience. Except I wasn't,   
um, with anybody. My mother walked in on me when I had a couple   
of magazines, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she giggles, falling into his arms for a hug.   
"Thanks for making me feel better. You always know what to say."  
  
"Thanks for letting me make you feel better," he says. "It's   
good to know you need me as much as I need you."  
  
"Of course I need you," she says, pulling out of his arms to look   
at him. "I always have."  
  
"Don't look at me like that," he growls, bending down to kiss her   
neck. "You're going to start something that even I am too   
traumatized to finish right about now."  
  
"Okay," she giggles. "I'm going to go take a shower, then.   
Alone," she adds when he gives her a hopeful look.   
  
"I'll go home and get changed. Your mom invited me to lunch with   
you guys if that's okay with you. She invited Serena too. So I   
need to call her." He gives her one more kiss before pushing her   
back into the bathroom for her shower.   
  
Taking one more look around the bedroom, he can't help but laugh   
at the sight Mrs. Scully was greeted with. The clothes they   
ripped off last night were still thrown wildly around the room,   
his own boxers hanging precariously on a lamp. No wonder she   
knew exactly what had been going on in this bedroom he thinks   
with a smile. He has a feeling this is going to be one of the   
most interesting lunches he's ever had.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder and Serena arrive at the restaurant first, getting a table   
when they don't see Scully and her mother. After the waiter   
brings a high seat for Samantha, Serena starts in on Mulder and   
his morning.  
  
"So, she walked in on the two of you," she laughs. "That must   
have been . . . interesting."  
  
"Yes, it was an experience that I somehow managed to avoid for   
the first thirty odd years of my life," he says, joining in her   
laughter. "Getting caught in bed with my girlfriend by her   
mother. Rena, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed."  
  
"I couldn't even imagine," she giggles, putting a few pieces of   
fruit chunks in Samantha's bowl to keep her quiet.  
  
"Mrs. Scully took it in stride, though," he smiles. "She seemed   
to be pretty amused by the situation. But then again, she always   
seems to be able to handle whatever life throws her way. She's   
held me together more times than I can even count."  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty fond of her," Serena notices.  
  
"She's great. She's like the mother I never had."  
  
"That's not saying much about Teena," Serena says, raising her   
eyebrows at him.  
  
"I guess not," he shrugs. "I used to try to defend her. And   
honestly, I think she did the best that she could with the   
situation she had to face. But I also realize that I deserved   
more from a mother. Especially after I met Margaret Scully.   
It's like she's taken me in and shown me more love than our   
mother was ever capable of."  
  
"She sounds like quite a woman," Serena smiles warmly. "I can't   
wait to get to know her."  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait any longer," he says, standing up   
from his seat. He waits for Scully and her mother to reach the   
table and helps them into their seats, placing a kiss on Mrs.   
Scully's cheek and one on Scully's lips.  
  
"Thank you, Fox," Mrs. Scully says, giving him a knowing smile,   
causing him to instantly blush.  
  
"How was Mass, Mrs. Scully?" he asks, taking his seat.  
  
"Good. It would have been better if Dana had been there, but she   
was a bit, um . . . occupied at the time."  
  
Scully practically chokes on the water she's drinking.  
  
"Mother," she grits out between clenched teeth. "I thought this   
was over." She gives Mulder an evil glare when she notices him   
trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Your mother's just teasing, Dana," Serena laughs.  
  
"Thank you, Serena. It's nice to see someone around here with a   
sense of humor," Mrs. Scully says, picking up a menu. "Now,   
what's good here?"  
  
Scully just shakes her head, knowing that's her mother's way of   
saying that the conversation is over. But that's fine with her.   
This morning is something she'd rather forget. In all fairness,   
though, her mother isn't giving her as hard a time as she'd   
expect she would. Looking at her mother, she can see that she's   
truly happy for her and Mulder. She can see the genuine interest   
she has in getting to know Serena and Samantha. Despite the   
teasing, her mother is the best person she knows. And never   
before has she loved the woman more.  
  
With a sigh, she looks at her own menu and tries to decide on   
something. But she's too distracted by her own silent prayers   
for her mother, and even Mulder for that matter, to behave the   
rest of the meal. She doesn't think she can take any more   
teasing. Maybe she should have gone to mass after all . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Lovely meal, Fox. Thank you for recommending this place," Mrs.   
Scully says after lunch is over. "But I think I've taken up   
enough of yours and Dana's day."  
  
"You ready to go? I can drop you off to my place to pick up your   
car," Scully offers.  
  
"Or, since Fox rode with me, you can take him home, Dana, and I   
can take your mother to get her car. That is if you don't mind   
riding with the baby," Serena suggests.  
  
"That would be great," Mrs. Scully smiles, standing up from her   
seat. She hugs both Mulder and Scully while waiting for Serena   
to retrieve Samantha from the high chair. "You two enjoy the   
rest of the day."  
  
"We'll walk you out," Mulder offers, dropping some money on the   
table to pay the bill. He grabs the baby out of Serena's arms   
and gives her a big kiss, causing her to break out in babyish   
giggles. He straps her in the car seat and waves to Serena as   
she carefully pulls out into traffic.  
  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he confesses to   
Scully after they're gone. He throws his arm casually around her   
shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She surprisingly snuggles   
into his embrace, despite them being out in public. He can't   
hide his smile.  
  
"That's because you didn't have to ride in the car with her on   
the way here," Scully reminds him. "But seriously, I think she's   
just happy for us. Happy that we're finally together. I know I   
couldn't be happier."   
  
"Me neither," he says, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Life   
is good."  
  
"Let's hope it stays that way," she adds in almost a whisper.  
  
But they both know better. Just when things are good, disaster   
seems to strike. Mulder can practically see the dark clouds   
gathering overhead. He just has to hang on to Scully to make   
sure they ride out the storm together as usual.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Second Chances II - A Two Way Street  
Author - Henle Girl  
Rating - PG  
Category - Mulder/Scully Romance, Alternate Universe  
Summary - Sequel to Second Chances. AU. Just because a woman   
has a child, that doesn't make her a mother.   
Disclaimer - The characters don't belong to me. I'm just   
borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be   
returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants   
to borrow them next, when I'm done.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! Henle_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena pushes her apartment door open and enters, leading Mrs.   
Scully with an armful of a very happy Samantha into her home.  
  
"You can put her in the playpen over there, Miss Maggie," Serena   
says affectionately, calling the woman by the name she's gotten   
used to over the past few weeks.   
  
"Mimi," Samantha cries, using her own special name for Mrs.   
Scully, and raises her arms towards the woman to voice her   
displeasure at being put down.  
  
"Sami, let Miss Maggie have a moment's peace. She can't hold you   
all day," Serena laughs, giving the baby a few toys to play with   
to keep her occupied. She turns to Mrs. Scully and gives her a   
look. "You have definitely spoiled that child rotten. You're   
almost as bad as Fox."  
  
"She's such sweet child, Serena. So easy to love. You've done   
such a good job with her."  
  
"Thanks," Serena smiles. "It wasn't easy for a long time. But   
now that I've found my brother, it's like we're finally a part of   
a family."  
  
"Fox adores you both. I don't think I've ever seen him so   
happy," Mrs. Scully notes.  
  
"I think that has more to do with Dana," Serena adds with a   
laugh.  
  
"And you. And Samantha. That poor man has known nothing but   
hurt his whole life. I did my best loving him the best way I   
could since his mother couldn't seem to do it." She frowns when   
she realizes what she just said. "No offense, Dear."  
  
"Believe me. None taken. You're talking about a woman who gave   
me up at birth because of my skin complexion. And then who still   
refuses to acknowledge me even though this is the 21st century."  
  
"It's almost criminal the way that woman treats her children,"   
Mrs. Scully says, shaking her head. "I just don't understand it.   
I mean, her own flesh and blood . . . "  
  
"I know," Serena nods, taking Mrs. Scully's hand and squeezing it   
gently. "But that's because you're such a good mother. You've   
been so good to my brother. I can see why he loves you so much."  
  
In the middle of their moment, everything happens at one time.   
The kettle on the stove goes off for their tea. Samantha lets   
out a loud scream. And the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get the baby, you get the door," Mrs. Scully suggests,   
rising to go check on Samantha.  
  
Serena nods, but runs to the kitchen first to turn off the stove.   
She makes it to the door just as her impatient visitor rings the   
bell again. She's surprised to see who's standing there.  
  
"Mrs. Cooper," she says, almost questioningly when she opens the   
door. It's Remy's mother. Serena hardly remembers the last time   
the woman came to her door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting my grand baby. Do you have a problem with that?"   
the woman asks, pushing her way inside the apartment.  
  
"Of course not," Serena says, pasting on a smile. "She's right   
this way."  
  
Serena points her in the direction of the playpen and can see the   
tension thicken in the room.  
  
"Mrs. Cooper, this is Mrs. Scully," she says by way of   
introduction. "Mrs. Cooper is Samantha's grandmother. Her   
father's mother," she adds, as if it needed explaining.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Scully says cheerfully to the   
woman, sticking out her free hand to shake.   
  
"Same here," Mrs. Cooper says, the ice practically dripping from   
her tone.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you all to your visit," Mrs. Scully   
says, noticing the strange vibes coming from the other woman.   
She hands the baby to Serena, giving her one last kiss before she   
goes.  
  
"Mimi, Mimi," Samantha calls after her, trying to get to the   
woman.  
  
"Mimi has to go, Sweetie," Mrs. Scully tells the baby, grabbing   
her hand and placing another little kiss there. "I'll see you   
soon, Precious."   
  
"Bye, Miss Maggie." Serena gives the woman a hug before walking   
her to the door. She watches the woman go down the hall and get   
on the elevator before taking a deep breath to face her company.   
She's never had a good relationship with Remy's mother. Only   
after the woman found out about how much money she had did she   
even attempt to feign friendliness.  
  
"So, it's been awhile," Serena says nervously to Mrs. Cooper.  
  
"Yes, it has. Look at this girl. She's gotten so big. Hi   
Samantha," the woman starts, holding her arms out for the baby.   
Serena can't miss the irritated look on her face when Samantha   
turns away from her. "The girl don't even know her own grandma.   
Something's wrong with that."  
  
"She's hardly seen you," she reminds the older woman. "You   
didn't exactly approve of me and Remy's relationship. You   
weren't ever around. She doesn't know you." Besides, she adds   
to herself, you've never done anything for me or the baby. Why   
start now?  
  
"Well, she should know her own people. People who look like her.   
Not like that white woman that was just here, acting like she   
this baby's grandmother."  
  
"Samantha loves Mrs. Scully and she loves Samantha," Serena   
argues. "A child needs a lot of love, no matter who it comes   
from. Besides, my mother is white. So Mrs. Scully is like   
Samantha's 'people' as well."  
  
"I'm just saying. She should know the people who looks like   
her," the woman grumbles, trying again to reach for the baby.   
And again being brutally rebuffed.  
  
"She'll warm up to you as she gets to know you," Serena assures   
her, although she's not too sure it's actually true. She's not   
sure anyone could warm up to this woman.  
  
"How is she going to get to know me if you keep her here all the   
time? Or with those . . . other people," she says, changing from   
what she really wants to say.  
  
"Samantha's so young. She doesn't like being away from home too   
much. But you're always welcome here to visit here, Mrs.   
Cooper," she politely invites, hoping secretly the woman won't   
take her up on her offer.  
  
"Hmm," the older woman huffs, as if offended. "Give a sista a   
little money and she gets all stuck up. Just admit it. You   
don't think her father's family is good enough for her to know.   
But that woman who was just here gets to love all over my grand   
baby."  
  
"Mrs. Cooper, this is not about money. Or about race. It's   
about my child and who she's comfortable with," Serena yells,   
trying to keep calm for the baby's sake. "And it's about me and   
who I'm comfortable with. You have never liked me. You barely   
spoke to me before you found out how wealthy I was. Even then,   
you never came to see the baby. Why should I feel like you care   
anything about her? I'm not trying to keep her from *her people*   
as you like to call the African American side of her family. She   
sees *her people* every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday at church.   
We go to Greater St. James with your cousin Ella. And Ella's   
daughter keeps her for me sometimes during the week."  
  
"I suggest you watch your tone of voice with me, Young Lady," is   
all Mrs. Cooper has to say in response. "In my day, we were   
taught to respect our elders."  
  
"Well, then I suggest you leave. Because in this day, we're   
taught to expect to be respected in own homes." She stands and   
marches to the door, holding it open for the woman.  
  
"You'll be sorry for this," Mrs. Cooper simply says as she storms   
out the door. It takes everything in Serena not to slam the door   
behind the woman. But she knows that would only scare the baby   
more. At the same time, Mrs. Cooper's words continue to haunt   
her. If the woman is anything like the son she raised, then   
Serena knows to expect trouble.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully wearily closes the door to her hotel room, kicking off her   
shoes as she barely steps inside. It had been a long, hard week.   
A tough case that took a lot out of Mulder. And in the process,   
it took a lot out of her. She just needs a few minutes to wind   
down. But knowing Mulder, he won't give them to her. She's not   
even surprised when she hears him at the door.  
  
"Knock knock," Mulder says, sticking his head through the doorway   
connecting the two rooms. When they were out of town on a case,   
they still booked two separate rooms, although sometimes only one   
got used.  
  
"Come in," she sighs, rolling her head around on her neck to   
loosen it up. "You ready to grab some dinner or something? We   
can go out or order in. I'm too tired to care either way." She   
sinks down onto the bed, showing him just how tired she really   
is. Instead of understanding, she sees a guilty look cross his   
face and wonders what he's up to.  
  
"I was thinking," he starts, biting his lip nervously. "And I   
totally understand if you don't agree with me. I know you're   
tired and everything, but . . . "  
  
"Just spit it out, Mulder," she says, trying not to sound too   
exasperated with him.  
  
"I was kind of hoping we could head home tonight," he finally   
says, cringing at the look she inadvertently allows to cross her   
face.  
  
"Mulder! It's a five hour drive. We won't get home until well   
after midnight," she tells him, even though she's sure he   
realizes this fact.  
  
"I know," he says quietly. "I just . . . " He shrugs his   
shoulders and lets out a sigh. Instantly she regrets giving him   
a hard time. Something else is clearly bothering him.  
  
"What is it?" she asks, her demeanor much softer. "Something's   
bothering you. Tell me."  
  
"This is going to sound crazy, Scully." He stops and gives her a   
smile when he catches the 'eyebrow' she tosses his way. "Okay,   
so I guess you're used to my crazy ideas by now."  
  
"A little," she smiles, reaching out to take his hand. She gives   
it a gentle squeeze to encourage him to go on.  
  
"Okay, the truth is that I don't know exactly why I need to get   
back home. I just know that I do. I tried calling Serena   
earlier and couldn't get an answer. I just feel kind of . . .   
unsettled."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Mulder. She's probably being the daughter   
my mother always wanted," she jokes.  
  
"Your mother has been pretty terrific with Serena," he smiles.   
"I hope it's okay with you. You know, that she gives my sister a   
lot of attention."  
  
"Mulder, are you kidding me? There's plenty of my mother to go   
around. I wouldn't begrudge you or Serena or anyone a little bit   
of that Maggie Scully charm. Besides, my mother loves her. And   
Samantha. She's so happy to finally have a pseudo grandchild she   
can spend every waking minute with. She hardly sees Charlie's   
kids. And almost has to rely on pictures from Bill and Tara to   
even know what Matthew looks like. Trust me, your sister and   
niece are doing my mother just as much good as she's doing them."  
  
"So they're probably alright, then?"  
  
"I'm sure they are. I trust my mother. But I also trust your   
instincts. And if you want to go home, then we'll go."  
  
"You mean it?" he asks her, sighing his relief. He pulls her   
into a brief hug and gives her a little kiss on the forehead.   
"I'm just about packed. I'll go check out and meet you back here   
in a few minutes."  
  
True to his word, he's back just as she's finishing putting the   
last of her things into her suitcase. She goes into his room and   
sees that he's forgotten to pack his toiletries and throws them   
in her bag as well.  
  
"Ready?" he asks, lifting the heaviest of her bags along with his   
own. He follows her to the car, carefully packing the trunk. He   
starts the car, impatiently waiting on her to get settled.  
  
"Do you want me to drive any?" she offers, trying to hide her   
exhaustion.  
  
"I got it," he assures her, placing a kiss on her lips. "You   
rest."  
  
He watches her get comfortable in the passenger seat before   
pulling out carefully into traffic. It's going to be a long trip   
home, but he's not worried. Something is pulling him home. And   
he knows he won't be able to rest until he gets there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another police car races past him, the fourth in the past ten   
minutes, and the uneasy feeling in his stomach swells to point   
where it starts to choke him.   
  
"I wonder what's going on," Scully yawns, finally commenting on   
all the activity.  
  
"Try calling Serena again," he pleads, hearing his own voice   
break at the end. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but   
he couldn't shake the ominous foreboding growing more and more   
with each passing second.  
  
Scully can see how wound up he is and complies with his wishes,   
just to placate him. She prays silently for Serena to pick up   
and to relieve Mulder's worry. But when the phone is picked up,   
her own worry grows.  
  
"He-hello? Who is this?" she asks when the strange voice picks   
up the phone. "I'm trying to reach Serena Bradford."  
  
Mulder watches with curiosity as Scully listens to the phone   
call. All the blood drains from her face and he knows something   
is wrong. He unconsciously increases his speed, knowing now that   
he has to get to Serena's apartment.  
  
"What happened?" he asks warily when she hangs up the phone.   
  
"Mulder, slow down," she says quietly, placing her hand on his   
thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We need to get to   
Serena's, but you don't need to get into an accident. Her street   
is only about three blocks away. We're almost there."  
  
"Scully?" he asks again, this time fearing the worst. Scully has   
that 'I have really bad news for you and I'm going to say it in   
such a way that you don't flip out' tone to her voice. Mulder   
knows it well. And he knows he's not going to like whatever she   
has to say. "Just tell me. I don't want to be blindsided when   
we get there. Is it Serena? Has something ha-happened to her?"  
  
"Oh, Mulder. Serena's fine," she assures him. She watches him   
sigh in relief, knowing that he was worried about losing yet   
another sister. But she holds back her tears, knowing that what   
she has to tell him, may be worse in a way. "She really needs   
you right now, though."  
  
He looks at her, about to ask why when the look in her eye tells   
him.  
  
"It's Samantha, isn't it?" he tearfully asks. She nods, allowing   
her own tears to fall as well.  
  
"Someone broke into the apartment. Mulder, they took Samantha.   
Samantha is gone."  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Second Chances II - A Two Way Street  
Author - Henle Girl  
Rating - PG  
Category - Mulder/Scully Romance, Alternate Universe  
Summary - Sequel to Second Chances. AU. Just because a woman   
has a child, that doesn't make her a mother.   
Disclaimer - The characters don't belong to me. I'm just   
borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be   
returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants   
to borrow them next, when I'm done.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! Henle_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully watches Mulder burst into the apartment and grab Serena   
into his arms. She knows he needs to get in there with her. But   
she also knows that he needs information. So she sent him inside   
and told him she'd talk to the cops.  
  
"What's the Spooky Patrol doing here?" one of the officers asks.   
She looks around the group and sees Agents Lachey and Robinson   
from the bureau in the middle, trying to stifle a grin.  
  
"Yeah, should have known that a missing little girl named   
Samantha would register on old Spooky's radar," Agent Lachey   
laughs.  
  
"I suggest you cool it with the 'Spooky' business, Agents," she   
warns. "What's going on with the case?"  
  
"What do you care? The bureau sent us to investigate," Agent   
Robinson says. "Not everybody gets abducted by aliens. Leave   
the earth work to us real FBI agents."  
  
"Besides, have you seen the inside of this place? How can a girl   
like that afford to live here? What does she do? She's probably   
a working girl. Sold her baby to get longer nails or shorter   
skirts or something."  
  
Unfortunately for Agent Lachey, he didn't see or hear anyone   
approaching him from behind. And unfortunately the person   
approaching him heard every word he said.  
  
"A woman's child is missing and you're blaming her?" Mulder   
screams, spinning the man around and punching him in the jaw.   
The man stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. Mulder   
reaches down and grabs him by the lapels, pulling him up again.   
"What kind of agent are you? Get out. I'll handle this   
investigation."  
  
"Mulder," Scully says to him, grabbing his arm. "Let Agent   
Lachey go. He was way out of line and you're right that he   
doesn't need to be working this case. But you don't either.   
You're too close."  
  
"Ooh, trouble in paradise," Lachey sneers, cringing when his   
bloodied lip is pulled. "You trading Mrs. Spooky in for a   
younger, sexier model?" He nods his head in Serena's direction   
and leers suggestively.  
  
"That's enough, Lachey," Agent Robinson says, grabbing him before   
Mulder can hit him again. Even he knows when to stop. Teasing   
Mulder about being spooky one thing. But Robinson can see that   
this is much more personal. And Lachey is just being nasty now.   
He doesn't blame Mulder one bit for hitting the man.  
  
"What's the problem here?"   
  
They all spin around at the sound of the newest addition to their   
circle.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner. What are you doing here, Sir?"   
Agent Robinson asks.  
  
"I heard about the kidnapping. Somehow I knew you'd be here,   
Agent Mulder. Are you alright?" He asks the younger man. "How's   
your sister?"  
  
"Your sister?" Robinson and Lachey ask simultaneously.   
  
"She's about as well as can be expected, Sir," Mulder answers   
him, ignoring the other two agents. "It would help if we knew   
how the investigation was going so far. But these idiots can't   
do anything but make disparaging remarks about my sister's   
integrity."  
  
"Agents? Is that true?" Skinner asks, turning to face them.  
  
"Sir, that's not really important right now," Scully says,   
breaking in. "What's important is finding Samantha. And while   
Robinson and Lachey may be jerks, they're the best as far as this   
type of investigation is concerned. The more time we waste, the   
more danger the baby is in."  
  
"She's right," Mulder sighs. "Finding Samantha is the most   
important thing here. Have you gotten a statement from Serena   
about what happened?"  
  
"She says she put the baby down to sleep and went to take a   
shower. When she got out, she came out here to make sure she   
locked up and noticed that the door was ajar and the chain lock   
had been cut. She ran to check on the baby and saw that she was   
missing," Agent Robinson summarizes, skimming his notes. "We're   
dusting for prints now."  
  
"Any ransom demands?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Not yet. But we're setting up a line on the phone to record any   
incoming calls. So far the only person to call has been Agent   
Scully." The agent runs out of things to tell Mulder and feels   
bad at the hopelessness on the man's face. "Listen, Agent   
Mulder. I know how you must feel about Agent Lachey and I right   
about now, but know that we will do everything in our power to   
find your sister's baby. We have men checking out even the   
smallest of leads. Believe me, no stone will go unturned."  
  
"I appreciate that," Mulder nods before walking away to go back   
with Serena. They all watch him scoop the small woman into his   
lap and rock her gently as she cries. After a few moments,   
Agents Lachey and Robinson turn away to discuss the case amongst   
themselves.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Skinner asks Scully once they're   
alone. He notices her own tears and his concern instantly turns   
to her. "Hey, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I have to be, Sir," she sniffs, wiping her face dry. "For   
Mulder's sake. And for Serena's. This has got to be one of the   
worst things to happen to anyone. To lose a child. Or to face   
the possibility of never seeing them again. Believe me, I know   
what that's like. And so does Mulder. It's a fate I wouldn't   
wish on anyone. It's a fate that I don't know if I'd be able to   
relive. So what about Mulder? Is he going to be able to handle   
losing another Samantha?"   
  
"That's a good question, Agent Scully," Skinner sighs. A good   
question indeed, Skinner thinks to himself. He just hopes they   
don't have to face answering it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder runs a shaky hand through his hair as he paces across the   
living room. He's startled to feel a pair of arms wrap around   
her. He turns around in the embrace and sees Scully's smiling   
face staring back at him.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine," he smiles in return as he drops a quick kiss   
on her upturned lips. He's grateful she's allowing this contact   
despite the number of police officers and agents still milling   
about the apartment. Her presence is a lifeline he's come to   
depend on.  
  
"Any news?" she asks.  
  
"Nothing," he tells her, shaking his head. "No ransom demands.   
No leads. It's like Samantha just . . . disappeared."  
  
"Don't go there, Mulder," Scully warns him. "Something very   
human and very earthly had to cut away the chain lock to get into   
this apartment. Once we find out who that person is, we'll find   
Samantha. You have to believe that."  
  
"You don't know how much I want to believe the logical   
explanation in this case, Scully," he chuckles mirthlessly.   
Scully can see that the laughter it's just a way to cover up the   
tears threatening to burst free.  
  
"We're going to find her," she promises, squeezing him tighter.   
"We have to."  
  
"Agents," Skinner calls to them from across the room. They turn   
to him, Mulder keeping Scully tucked close to his side. He   
doesn't care what anyone says about them or their relationship.   
He needs to feel Scully at all times.  
  
"You found something?"  
  
"Maybe. There are some fingerprints. They belong mostly to   
Samantha," he explains with a smile.  
  
"She's so mobile," Mulder smiles. "Serena tells me all the time   
how she gets into everything. Wanting to touch and investigate   
everything."  
  
"Much like her Uncle Fox," Scully laughs. "You haven't exactly   
grown out of that phase, Mulder. Sir, if I had a penny for every   
weird substance he's stuck his hands into first and then asked   
questions later. Let's just say I wouldn't need to work for the   
bureau anymore."  
  
"I also found Serena's, yours and Scully's prints, and also Mrs.   
Scully's fingerprints. Does she come here a lot?"  
  
"Sir you're not suspecting my mother are you?" Scully asks,   
becoming slightly agitated.  
  
"Of course not, Agent Scully. Just checking out everything,   
though," Skinner tells her, letting out a sigh of relief when the   
woman calms down. "We did find another set of prints. They're   
still running them, though. No match has been found yet."  
  
"Could it belong to the kidnapper?" Mulder asks hopefully.  
  
"It could," Skinner nods. "But don't get to excited, Mulder.   
It's possible they could belong to a delivery man. Or maybe   
someone Serena dated. Who knows really. The print was only   
found on the wall by the front door. No where near the baby's   
room."  
  
"Assistant Director."  
  
They all turn around to see Agents Lachey and Robinson at the   
door, motioning for Skinner to join them. Mulder and Scully   
follow, refusing to be left out of the loop.  
  
"Any word on that last set of prints found?" Mulder asks.  
  
"We're leaving that for awhile. We've had some news. Another   
avenue to investigate," Lachey says, looking uncomfortably to his   
partner. "You're not going to like it."  
  
"What is it?" Scully asks, noticing Mulder's sudden pale face and   
inability to speak.  
  
"We discovered Miss Bradford was the victim of a crime a few   
months ago," Robinson starts.  
  
"Yes. Her fiance paid his cousin to kill her. But he himself   
was killed by the man he sent," Scully nods.  
  
"By Carl Pierce," Robinson confirms. "Who until three days ago   
was in the Loudon County Maximum Security Prison."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mulder manages to gasp. "Up until . . . what are   
you trying to say? Where is he now?"  
  
"Agent Mulder, he escaped earlier this week."  
  
"He what?" Mulder yells. "And no one thought to inform my sister   
of that fact? A woman he tried to kill?"  
  
"The prison didn't officially report Mr. Pierce missing until   
yesterday afternoon. Apparently they found a body not far from   
the prison and thought it was him until the results of the post   
mortem came back. They didn't want to cause any trouble unless   
it was necessary."  
  
"Unbelievable," Mulder says, shaking his head. "Of all the   
incompetent . . . "  
  
"Calm down, Mulder. Placing blame won't help any right now,"   
Skinner tells him before turning back to the other agents. "I   
assume there's an APB out on this Carl Pierce."  
  
"We've been searching all night for him. Nothing yet," Lachey   
says. "That's why we're here. To ask Miss Bradford if she knows   
of any family members who might hide him. We understand that the   
baby's father was Mr. Pierce's cousin."  
  
"What about Carl?" Serena stands in her bedroom doorway watching   
the unusual activity in her normally quiet living room.  
  
"Hey Rena. Why don't you sit down," Mulder suggests to the girl.   
He walks her to the couch and sits on one side of her, Scully   
taking a seat on the other side of her. Serena grabs her hand   
and smiles gratefully at the woman.  
  
"Okay, what's this about Carl?" she asks again.  
  
"He escaped from prison," Mulder tells her gently, wrapping his   
arm around her when she starts to sway. Her eyes get wide and   
her skin turns a pasty, translucent color that instantly worries   
him. "Stay with me, Rena. You're okay. You're safe. You know   
that Scully and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"So you think that Carl took my baby?" she gasps, trying to make   
any kind of sense out of this senseless situation.  
  
"He's our number one suspect now," Agent Lachey nods.  
  
"Kidnapping's not really his style. Carl's a killer," she says,   
a cold shiver running through her body.  
  
"Maybe someone put him up to it," Skinner suggests.   
  
"Maybe," Serena shrugs.  
  
They all sit in silence for a few moments before the silence is   
broken by the ringing of the phone. Serena's grip on Scully's   
hand tightens in fear.  
  
"It's okay, Serena," Scully encourages her. "Go ahead and answer   
it."  
  
Serena nods and slowly picks up the extension.  
  
"Hello?" she answers.  
  
"Morning Serena," the voice on the other end says as it's   
broadcast over the speaker the FBI agents set up. "I trust by   
now you know I've got your little baby."  
  
"What do you want Carl?"  
  
"Ah, right to the point. I always knew your were the smart one.   
Too bad you hooked up with Remy instead of me. We could have   
been gold."  
  
"Carl," she yells angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Baby. I'll make this quick. You know I hate this   
brat of yours. And unless you want to get her back in pieces, I   
suggest you follow my instructions. Get me half a million   
dollars by sundown. I'll call then to tell you where to drop it   
off."  
  
"Carl, how do I know . . . Carl? Carl?" Serena angrily slams   
the phone down. "He hung up."  
  
"It's okay. They got a little bit of the number traced," Mulder   
tells her. "You did good."  
  
"But not good enough. Fox, did you hear him? He said he'd kill   
my baby and send her to me in pieces." She bursts into tears and   
falls into his arms.  
  
Mulder just holds the sobbing woman, looking over her head at   
Scully and silently pleads with her for help. But he knows   
there's nothing Scully can do to help. There's nothing anyone   
can do short of finding Samantha and bringing her back home where   
she belongs.  
  
"Miss Bradford. A half a million dollars is a lot of money,"   
Agent Robinson says. "Why does this man think you'll be able to   
get that kind of cash?"  
  
"Because I can," she sniffs. "Carl knows that I come from money.   
It's the reason why he and Remy tried to kill me."  
  
"And it may be a reason why he kidnapped the baby," Mulder says,   
suddenly jumping up. He starts to pace across the living room,   
and idea forming in his mind. "Anderson, play the tape back   
again. I need to hear something."  
  
Mulder listens to the tape of Carl's phone call several times   
before he finally decides to let everyone else in on what he's   
thinking.  
  
"The first part of the conversation, he sounds very cocky. Very   
sure of himself. Towards the end, it sounds like he's reading   
from a script. I think someone definitely put him up to this.   
He tried to kill Serena before. Why not try again? Why break   
into an apartment, run the risk of getting caught, and kidnap a   
baby?"  
  
"And why only request a half a million dollars?" Scully asks.   
"That's kind of a funny number. Why not a whole million?"  
  
"He knows I have much more than that," Serena tells him. "But   
then again, a half a million dollars can go a long way to solving   
people's . . . " She pauses abruptly and looks up at the rest of   
the room.  
  
"Serena?" Mulder asks, staring inquisitively at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Just remembering where I heard that saying." She gasps and puts   
her hand over her mouth as it comes to her. "Remy's mother used   
to say it all the time. After she found out about my money, she   
used to joke about how a half a million dollars could solve just   
about everyone of her problems. I even considered in passing   
just giving it to her after Remy and I were married to keep her   
out of our lives. Do you think it's possible . . . "  
  
"Anything's possible, Serena," Lachey shrugs. "We'll check her   
out."  
  
"She was here the other day," Serena tells them. "And she was   
angry about Samantha not knowing her the way she thinks her   
grandchild should know her. We had words and I essentially had   
to ask her to leave. But not before she warned me that I'll be   
sorry."  
  
"She actually said that?" Mulder gasps in shock. "Rena, why   
didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because you and Dana were on your way out of town for a case. I   
didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Worry me? Oh, Serena," he sighs, pulling her into a hug. "Don't   
ever think twice about calling me. Even if it's just to kill a   
spider. I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Besides, he'll probably just show up anyway. Once his Serena   
sense start tingling," Scully says with a small laugh.  
  
"Serena sense? Is this a weird X-Files type of thing?" Serena   
giggles.  
  
"Very funny, Squirt. But no. It's not a weird X-Files type of   
thing. I think it's a brother/sister type of thing," he says   
gently. "I just felt this . . . strong need to get to you."  
  
"Which is why we packed up and drove five hours here after a very   
tiring case," Scully explains.  
  
"I've spent so much time on my own. Sometimes I have to remember   
that I have a big brother looking out for me now," Serena says   
with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you do. And don't you forget it," he says, pulling her   
into a hug. "We're going to find Samantha. That I promise you."  
  
He pulls her closer and feels her bury herself in his arms.   
Silently, he sends up a prayer in a God he has no choice but   
believe in that he can keep his promise to this baby sister.   
That he'll be able to bring this Samantha home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder leads a tearful Serena into the police station, his long   
strides forcing her to almost jog to keep up with him. Scully,   
used to taking practically three steps to his one, keeps pace   
with the two. No words are spoken between the three as they   
hurriedly make their way to the front desk.  
  
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder," Mulder says, pulling out his   
badge almost before he reaches the desk to save time. "This is   
my sister, Serena Bradford. We were called by . . . . "  
  
"Detective Barrows," the officer at the desk says before Mulder   
finishes. "He's down that hall. Second door on the left."  
  
"Thank you," Mulder manages to mumble before following the   
instructions he was given. They end up at the right room and   
Serena stops, her body shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Rena? It's going to be okay," he swears to her. "Scully and I   
are right here with you. Whatever happens in there, alright?"  
  
The girl nods her head and takes a deep breath, gathering her   
courage. They got a phone call a half hour ago telling them to   
get to the station as soon as possible. It terrifies her that   
she has no idea what the police want to tell her.  
  
"Let's just go in," she says quietly, her voice straining to   
overcome the lump stuck in her throat. She takes another breath   
and turns the knob, noting absently how easy the door open.   
Before she can even step inside, a strangled gasp escapes her and   
she sinks to her knees onto the floor.  
  
"Rena, what happened?" Mulder asks, panic starting to settle in   
his voice. He looks up into the room and is shocked the same as   
Serena. With a shaky hand, he reaches for his sister and helps   
her to a standing position, pushing her to the officer on the   
other side of the room.  
  
"Samantha," Serena cries, her hand reaching out.  
  
The officer has to reinforce her grip on the now wriggling infant   
in her arms to avoid dropping her.  
  
"I guess this little one belongs to you," she says, with a smile.  
  
Serena finally overcomes her shock and forces her body to move,   
propelling herself to the officer. Within a second, she has   
Samantha snuggled into her arms, hugging the baby tighter than   
she ever has. She feels her brother come up behind her and wrap   
his arms around them both. By this point, they're all crying,   
but she doesn't care. She hears Scully talking to the officer   
about how they found the baby, but she doesn't care about that   
either. All she knows is that her baby is safe. And in her   
arms. And that's where she's going to stay for a long, long   
time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Serena, why don't you let me take her for a few minutes," Scully   
offers, knowing good and well the offer will be refused.  
  
"I got her, Dana," Serena says. "I know it was only a day since   
I've last seen her, but it seems like forever. I just can't seem   
to let her go."  
  
"I understand," Scully smiles, taking a small baby hand in her   
own and kissing it. "We all missed her."  
  
"I second that," Mulder says, taking the baby's other hand and   
kissing it as well. Samantha coos contently at all of the   
attention she's getting.  
  
"If I thought she was spoiled before, I can see now that it's   
only going to get worse," Serena laughs quietly, noticing the   
baby's eyes drifting closed. Her laughter dies off and a more   
serious look crosses her face. "I was so scared when she was   
gone. Not knowing where she was. Or who had her. Anything could   
have happened to her."  
  
"But it didn't," Scully says, stopping her before she gets any   
deeper into that spiral of 'what ifs'. "She's fine. And she's   
back with her mother. Where she belongs."  
  
"I still can't believe Mrs. Cooper would do something like that,"   
Mulder sighs, shaking his head. "Taking a child from its mother.   
It's unconscionable. How could another mother do that? But then   
again, just because a woman has a child, that doesn't make her a   
mother. I mean, look at Teena Mulder. How much better is she?   
She had a child taken from her and what did she do? She   
neglected the one she had left and then gave away the one she had   
later."  
  
"You're so right, Fox. Mrs. Cooper knows what it's like to lose   
a child. If she were a true mother, she wouldn't want to put any   
other woman through that kind of pain. I guess I just   
underestimated her hatred. She said that I would be sorry. She   
warned me. And I knew something would happen. But this? Taking   
my child away? Why would she do this to me?" Serena asks. "Why   
would she work with the man who killed her son just to get   
revenge on me?"  
  
"Maybe she thought Samantha was her last link to Remy," Scully   
shrugs. "Maybe she blamed you for his death or for taking him   
away from her. No one can really know. It's hard to say what   
motivates criminals into action."  
  
"Well, whatever she planned has failed. She can't hurt you   
anymore, Rena," Mulder says. "She can't hurt either of you."  
  
"She was so full of hate," Serena whispers. "That's all I've   
ever felt from her. I thought it was just me she hated. But when   
she met your mother, Dana, it was even worse. She didn't know   
your mother, but she hated her anyway. And it was all because of   
your mother's race. She was so angry that Miss Maggie and   
Samantha love each other the way that they do. All she could   
focus on was skin color. I don't think I've ever seen racism   
work in reverse like that before."  
  
"Racism is a two way street. Whites hating blacks. Blacks   
hating whites. It doesn't matter. It's all the same evil,"   
Scully says. "It's all the same sickness that leads to the same   
hurt."  
  
They let that profound statement rattle around their brains for a   
few moments before Serena breaks the silence. The day is   
starting to take its toll on her. And suddenly, she finds   
herself barely able to keep herself upright.  
  
"I'm wiped out," she says wearily. "I think I'm going to bed   
now."   
  
"I'll tuck you in," Mulder grins. "Just to make sure there   
aren't any monsters under the bed."  
  
"Like every big brother should," Serena smiles in return, pausing   
for a moment to just stare at him. "I don't know if I've said   
this already. But thanks. Thank you for being the best brother   
I could ever imagine having, Fox. I feel so . . . complete now   
that I have you in my life."  
  
"Thanks, Rena," he whispers hoarsely, his throat swollen with   
tears. "I . . . thanks," he simply says, unable to think of any   
other words to express how he's feeling.  
  
She looks over his shoulder and watches Scully yawn and stretch,   
rolling her head around her stiff neck.  
  
"You know, Fox. I think me and Sami will be safe from the   
monsters as long as you're here. We've taken up enough of your   
time. Why don't you see about tucking Dana in," she says with a   
sly smile and wink. She stands on her toes and presses a kiss on   
his cheek before turning to go in her bedroom.   
  
"I guess my monster vanquishing powers aren't needed tonight,"   
Mulder says with a quiet laugh as he walks back to the sofa where   
Scully is.   
  
"But knowing you, you're going to keep watch on the couch all   
night anyway," Scully laughs, a sleepy yawn escaping at the end.   
"Oh, excuse me. It's been a long, long, long day. I don't   
remember the last time I've been this tired."  
  
She smiles gratefully as Mulder sits next to her, allowing her to   
tuck herself comfortably into his arms. She lays her head on his   
chest and sighs her contentment, making up her mind that if he's   
staying, then she's staying right here with him.  
  
"It has been a long day," he agrees. "But for the first time in   
a long time, I think I'm actually . . . happy."  
  
"Well, it's about time," she smiles. "You more than anyone   
deserve it."  
  
"I really believe that, Scully," he says, sounding amazed at this   
sudden realization. "It's way past time I enjoyed a little   
happiness in my life. You've given that to me, Scully. You've   
loved me so much and allowed me to love you. You made me able to   
open myself to accept love from Serena, Sami and your mother.   
And you taught me how to love them in return. I owe all this   
happiness to you."  
  
He looks down at her when he hears a light snore coming from her   
direction. With a silent chuckle, he shakes his head. Such an   
important epiphany and she falls asleep in the middle of it.   
  
"We'll get our timing right one of these days, Scully," he   
whispers, not wanting to wake her. "If I have anything to say   
about it, we'll have the rest of our lives to work on that   
timing. I love you. More than I ever thought I could love   
anyone. One of these days, one day very soon, I'm going to prove   
it to you."  
  
He pulls her closer to him, letting her settle fully on his   
chest. Pretty soon, her soft, gentle snores lull him to his own   
slumber. Where he dreams blissful dreams of a marrying the woman   
in his arms and spending the rest of his life loving her. One   
day, it won't be just a dream. One day, she'll say yes. He just   
has to ask her the question.   
  
"One day," he mumbles in his sleep. One day very soon.  
  
The end. 


End file.
